Do Something! (Fine, I Will)
by DRAMAticallyYoursTruly
Summary: Ashiya and Urushihara have a fight over Urushihara's laziness. When Ashiya kicks him out, Urushihara runs into a girl with teal twintails in a karaoke room. After hearing his skills, she offers him a job, as a new member of the Vocaloid group! Rating and genre subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh dear Demon Lord, Urushihara, will you please, just this once, do SOMETHING to help out this household?!" yelled the overly-frustrated "housewife" of Villa Rosa, Ashiya.

Urushihara, the object of Ashiya's anger, turned his head lazily to glance at him. "I do do something to "help this household"," he stated, forming air quotes around the phrase he took from Ashiya's rant. "I work the computers; as you're all so hopeless at it."

"Show some more respect towards the people who are feeding you! Maou-sama and I work ridiculously hard every day in order to keep this household afloat, and you undo it all by lazing around, eating snacks, playing video games, and wasting all our money!"

"Ashiya…" the aforementioned "Maou-sama" and part-time worker at MgRonalds spoke in a warning tone.

"Hmmph. You speak like it's so hard to be you, but it's really not. I bet that, if I wanted to, I could get an awesome job and earn double in one week what you and Maou earn in a whole month!"

"Yeah right! That would never happen! You're just a lazy NEET who can't do anything but mooch off of our supplies!"

"It's better than being an over-working, miserly housewife!"

"That's it! I'm done with you! Get out! And don't come back until you've thought over your actions and have returned to apologize!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that, Urushihara stood up, turned on his heel, and stormed out the door of Villa Rosa.

* * *

Urushihara stood on the streets of Tokyo, finally catching his breath after running all the way out there in a fit of rage. As he glanced around, finally taking note of his surroundings, he realized he was stood in front of a small store. A sign for video games caught his eye.

 _Well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway, right?_ He smirked, and entered the shop.

It was rather small, with only a few shelves of games, and one employee at the back counter, but Urushihara didn't mind. He wandered over to the first shelf, the one on the far left of the door, and began browsing for something he wanted. Due to the unfortunate lack of selection, however, he couldn't find a game that he wanted or didn't have already. This was probably for the best though, as he didn't have any money, or any of Maou's credit cards, to use to pay for it.

Just as he was about to exit, a sign with the words 'Karaoke' written on it caught his eye. It was located in the back section of the store, above a closed door, and was easily overlooked.

 _Karaoke… That's a human singing thing, right? Hmmmmm…. It's been a while since I last sung… But where's the harm? It's not like I'll be singing for anyone…._

Having made up his mind, Urushihara walked over to the back of the shop, but stopped short. Underneath 'Karaoke' on the sign was a price tag. _1200 yen for a room? That's a lot… And way more than I have…_

As he was turning around to leave, he accidentally bumped into a teenage girl who had come up behind him. She had long, teal hair, reaching a little past her knees, tied into two twintails mounted on the sides of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless gray top with a teal tie, a dark gray pleated skirt, thigh-high black boots, black, fingerless gloves that reached up to just below her shoulders, and finally, a red tattoo of '01' on her left shoulder.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! Hey, are you going to be using the karaoke room?"

"I'm fine. And I was, but I don't actually have the money…"

"That's ok! Would you like to come sing with me? I'm kind of on my own right now, and singing by myself isn't as much fun!"

While Urushihara definitely disagreed with her on the whole 'singing alone' thing, he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to sing, for free no less. So, he said yes, and after the girl paid the employee for the room, he followed her in.

* * *

 **Hi! So, this is a new idea I just wanted to publish. How do you think I did? And I don't really have much of it planned out. So, I'm open to suggestions! Particularly on songs the characters should sing. A quick warning; I have no update schedule. Basically, I'll update when I have time and motivation to write, and I have no clue when that might be. Sorry! And before I forget; Vocaloid and The Devil Is a Part-Timer! do not belong to me. I think that's it! Thanks for reading, and have a good day! (or night)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! I just want to explain some things before you start. The songs they sing are originally sung in Japanese, but because I'm writing this is English, I'm going to use the English song lyrics. Hope you don't mind! Also, the songs are World is Mine and Rolling Girl, and they are both sung by Hatsune Miku. I in no way own or claim to own either Vocaloid or The Devil is a Part-Timer. That's about it. Hope you enjoy!**

 _'_ _Song Lyrics'_

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Sorry, but I don't think I've asked, so, what's your name?" the girl with the teal hair asked as he walked to the front of the room, setting up the machine.

"My name's Urushihara. And what's yours? I don't think I can really go on calling you the 'girl with the teal hair' can I?"

"Oh! My name's Hatsune, Hatsune Miku! But you can just call me Miku."

"Hmmmmm… Alright, Miku, what do you want to sing?"

"Ahhhhhh… Well, let's see! There's _World is Mine_ , and _Tell Your World_... Or, we could do a duet! What do you think?"

"I don't know… It's really up to you."

" _World is Mine_ it is then!" She twirled over to the 'stage' at the front of the room. After pressing a few buttons on the machine there, the opening sequence to the song began to play, and the lyrics were displayed on a screen in the back. Urushihara made his way over to a couch at the side, settled in, and began to listen.

 _'_ _The number one princess in the world!_

 _You should know by now how to please me…_

 _Okay?'_

The song had barely begun, but Urushihara could already tell she was really into it. As the first small interlude in the song occurred between the intro and the first verse, she had begun to sway her hips and swing her arms, moving completely in tune to the rhythm.

 _'_ _First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch._

 _Second, you should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes._

 _Thirdly, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply._

 _If you understand, my hand feels rather empty so hold it!_

 _I'm not really saying anything selfish,_

 _I just want you to think I'm super-cute…_

 _Truly and genuinely.'_

 _'_ _The number one princess in the world!_

 _Remember that, hey~ hey~_

 _You're not allowed to keep me waiting!_

 _Just who do you think I am?_

 _Now I want to go,_

 _And eat some sweets, so where?_

 _Of course I mean now!'_

Another short segment with an electric guitar took place, and Miku only seemed to be getting more and more into the song. She was singing and dancing, hardly even glancing at the lyrics displayed on screen, moving as if she were performing to a crowd of one million, instead of just one.

 _'_ _Fruit-topped strawberry shortcake._

 _Pudding made with the best of the best._

 _I will… I will try to hold back._

 _So don't go thinking I'm greedy._

 _I can act proper as well!_

 _You'll regret your words!'_

 _'_ _Naturally! Because I am…_

 _The number one princess in the world!_

 _I'll wander off if you don't watch me._

 _Suddenly, I'm being grabbed from behind to safety?_

 _"_ _Be more careful," you say, while looking away._

 _…_ _But I think YOU'RE more dangerous!_

 _Hey baby!'_

After completing the song and her dramatic dance moves, and finishing it with a pose at the end, Miku bounced off stage towards where Urushihara was lounging on the couch, a huge smile on her face.

"So? So? What'd ya think?"

"That was… incredible! You looked so comfortable and at home on the stage! You had the lines basically memorized, and you even threw in a dance routine that synced up perfectly with rhythm! How did you do that?!"

"Practice," Miku smirked at him and winked, then paused, like she had just remembered something. "Oh yeah! You were going to sing too, right? Well, don't let me do all the work, choose a song, get up there, and sing it!"

Urushihara was pushed to the front of the room by an extremely excited Miku. 'She is way too excited for this…' he thought to himself. 'But hey, since she is so dead-set on me performing, why not give her a show? It couldn't hurt, right?'

The machine showed a list of song names on touchscreen buttons. Underneath, it listed how long they went for, and some had other details included, like the genre and what type of voice, like soprano or alto, fit best with the song. All he had to do was press a button to select and start a song. After browsing for a few minutes, he found one he liked the sound of, so he clicked it. Immediately, the background for _Rolling Girl_ came on. It was some piano, music that started off fairly quiet and got more dramatic towards the end. Eventually, the lyrics began.

 _'_ _Lonely girl, is dreaming all the day_

 _Of things she knows are far away._

 _Screaming out, all the voices in her head,_

 _Are now eating away,_

 _Hear them eating away!'_

Urushihara kept his dance moves fairly simple and the beginning; easy hand motions and poses, as he wasn't really trying too hard, despite his earlier decision to put on a show. The truth was, that Urushihara had never done this before, and so was holding back, in an effort to not embarrass himself too much. However, as the peppy music continued, he felt himself becoming more and more drawn into the song.

 _'"_ _I'm just fine."_

 _Her breathing out a sigh_

 _You know, those words are gone with the wind?'_

 _'_ _So she fell short, more and more_

 _Thinking back to when she had made the mistake again,_

 _Can't find it so, I'll roll on.'_

 _'_ _One more time,_

 _One more time,_

 _"_ _Please just let me roll for another day"_

 _That's what she said, what she said,_

 _Don't you know the meanings are hidden under cover?'_

 _'"_ _One more time?"_

 _"_ _Just a little more, waiting till the day that I see the end,"_

 _"_ _I'll stop this breath from seeping out…for now."'_

He was full on dancing now, performing energetically, despite the fact he had no clue what he was doing. He must have been doing something right though, because Miku was seeming really into the performance.

 _'_ _Rolling Girl, has given it her all_

 _It's just too far the hue, she recalls._

 _Screaming out, all their voices her head,_

 _They're now mixing around_

 _Hear them mixing around!'_

 _'"_ _No, I'm fine."_

 _Still breathing out a sigh_

 _You now, those words are gone with the wind?'_

 _'_ _No matter what, "I'm fine" and such,_

 _So watch me climb the hill that I know I'll always fall from._

 _Guess I'll roll again.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, one more time, one more time,_

 _"_ _Please just lemme roll for another day,"_

 _That's what she said, what she said,_

 _Whispering the meanings she's hidden under cover.'_

 _'"_ _One more time?"_

 _"_ _Just a little more, waiting till the day that I see the end,"_

 _"_ _I'll stop this breath from seeping out… for now."'_

 _'_ _One more time, one more time_

 _"_ _Please just lemme roll for another day,"_

 _That's what she said, what she said_

 _Don't you know the meanings are hidden under covers?'_

 _'"_ _One more time? Stop it's fine."_

 _"_ _Aren't you getting tired of doing this?"_

 _"_ _I'll stop your breath from rolling out… for now."_

For a few seconds after Urushihara finished his performance, there was nothing but silence.

"Ummmm… I'm sorry… Was that really awful or something? That was my first time actually trying to perform for someone…" Then the silence broke, and everything exploded.

"That. Was. AMAZING! How did you do that?! No way was that your first time onstage! You must be some kind of pop star or something! Right?! I mean, how can you have a voice like that and NOT be a singer?!" Miku was practically shrieking, throwing her arms about and making wild hand motions to help express her excitement. Urushihara got the feeling that she did this a lot.

"Oh… Well, thank you, but I'm actually not. I'm just a regular, jobless… and now I guess, homeless… teenager."

"WHAT?! No way! That's not right!" Miku seemed upset by this revelation, almost outraged. It surprised, and kind of amused, Urushihara; that a person could get so angry over a stranger's situation after hearing them sing once was a little strange to him. "You know what? If you want, I can get you a job. And it comes with a home too! And all the food and clothes you'll ever need! Everyone will love you, and I promise you'll fit in there."

'Huh?' he thought to himself. 'A job, which comes with free shelter, food, and clothing? In a place where people will accept me? It sounds too good to be true…'

"That sounds great Miku… Thank you. What is it, though, before I accept?"

"Hm? Oh, it's singing! Like what you did just now! You'll get to write and perform your own songs, or one's someone else has written, and you can sing by yourself or with others. We do individual, and duet, and group performances, and we make music videos too! Everyone is super nice, and slightly strange as well, so you don't have to worry about sticking out! Our boss is fairly relaxed, so our schedules are pretty laid back too! We have plenty of time for hanging out, or excursions, or just lazing around and playing video games!" Suddenly, Miku seemed dead-set on getting Urushihara to take the job with her. She was very excited to bring home a new member. "So, what do you think?"

"Thank you. Miku, that sounds amazing. I accept."

* * *

 **So, what'd you think?** **Did I make the characters too OOC? If I did, I apologize. Oh, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! They really help motivate me, especially reviews, so if you could take just a moment to tell me how you think I did, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks, and I hope you have a wonderful day (Or night)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just got back from my Spring Break vacation, so I thought I'd update. It's a rather short chapter though… I hope that's ok! Thank you again for all of your amazing reviews, follows and favorites! They made my day. XD And as you've probably realized by now, no, I do not own Vocaloid or The Devil is a Part-Timer.**

* * *

"Really? Excellent!" Miku, having momentarily overcome her excitement with common sense, pulled out her phone. "Just give me a sec to tell Luka and Master, then we'll get going! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" She rattled off a quick group text, then dragged Urushihara out the door and out of the shop.

"Agh! This is going to be so much fun! I really just want to be there already… Hey, when we get there, and you're all settled in and everything, I want to do a duet with you, 'kay?" As Miku continued rambling excitedly about all the things Urushihara should see and do, and the people he'd meet, he tuned out slightly, and began thinking about slightly different topics. He didn't entirely share Miku's opinion that everyone would fall in love with him at first sight, and he had some questions about his new job and home. 'Oh well,' he sighed internally. 'Now's as good a time as any to ask them, right?' So he did.

"Hey Miku? Where are we going?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you? We're going to Vocaloid Mansion, where my whole adopted family lives! It's really huge though, and it has its own on-site recording studio, along with some other sets for music videos! It also has a pool, and a lake, and some woods at the back! You'll love it!"

"I … see. And, just how big is your adopted family, Miku?"

"Ummmmm… Pretty big? Let's see… There's Master, who's like our adopted father/boss. He owns the Mansion and pays us and that sort of stuff. Then there's Kaito, and Meiko, and Rin and Len, and there's me, and there's Luka and Gakupo, and there's Teto, and Neru, and Gumi, and Piko; … and I think that's about all the people who live in the mansion full time. Some others drop in from time to time to work on jobs with us, but the people I just listed are the main one's you'll get to know."

"…" As Urushihara was about to voice his discomfort with being around all those people, Miku stopped walking.

"We're here!" she announced, gesturing grandly through an intricate, wrought-iron gate. Urushihara's breath hitched. Lying behind the gate was a smooth, river-rock path, winding through a lush, multi-colored garden towards a massive mansion. The building looked to be about three stories tall, covered with rows of windows, and constructed out of stone. It was rooved with darker tiles, and the rooms were interspersed with pillars.

The garden was no less impressive. The grass was well-kept and a lovely shade of emerald. There were blooming flowers and bushes here and there, well-organized and in more colors than Urushihara previously thought possible. Trees could also be seen, in groves or individually, shading certain parts of the lawn. Finally, behind the house, one could just make out a forest, trees standing tall and proud.

Urushihara was so enrapt with studying the scene, that he almost missed the excited, green-haired girl running past, carrying a basket that reached a bit above her eyes.

"Oi! Gumi! Watch out!" Miku yelled, but it was already too late. The girl had stumbled and fallen into Urushihara, pushing them both backwards with a jolt, and causing her basket to go flying. It landed with a thump on the ground, and things that looked suspiciously orange spilled out of it.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The girl above him had pushed herself off and picked herself up, giving him more of a chance to study her. She had shoulder-length green hair, as he had observed earlier, paired with green eyes and a winning smile. She wore a yellow, sleeveless, collared, top with an orange mini-vest over it, a yellow and white mini skirt, a teal belt, knee-high white boots with a teal rim, a pair of red-lensed goggles on her forehead, and silver headphones with an attached microphone. She also looked only slightly younger than Miku.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… So, where were you going in such a rush? And what were you carrying?"

"Oh, I was heading back to the mansion with my carrots, and I was rushing because Rin told me Len and Kaito are having a video-game-playoff, and I don't want to miss it! Oh, but I am sorry for hitting you, though."

"Ok, makes sense… Wait. Back up. Carrots? That huge basket you were carrying was full of… carrots?" Miku laughed at his confused expression.

"Yeah… Carrots are Gumi's 'Character Item'! Each of us has a certain object or item that we are absolutely crazy for, beyond the point of reason. Mine is leeks, and Gumi's is carrots." Urushihara maintained his blank, I-really-can't-comprehend-this-right-now look. "Don't worry, you'll understand all this eventually. And we'll find you an item, sometime, too!"

"So, Miku," Gumi began, having used the time during this brief explanation to gather her carrots back into her basket, which she was now hoisting over one shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce us properly?"

Miku facepalmed. "Crap… I haven't done that yet?! I'm sorry! Anyway, Urushihara, this Gumi, one of my adopted sisters and fellow Vocaloid performer. Gumi, this is Urushihara. I met him at karaoke today, and I think he'd make a great addition to our group! Apparently, Master thought so too, because he's already okayed it. So, I was planning to introduce him to everybody!"

"Nice to meet you, Urushihara! Would you like to go meet everyone now? I'm sure you'll love them, and vice versa!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Gumi. And yes, thank you, that would be great." And so, the trio turned and walked farther up the path, towards the mansion, and the rest of the Vocaloids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wow… I'm a really slow writer, aren't I? Ah well, the chapters are finished eventually. As always, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites! They're much appreciated! Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Gumi and Miku never stopped their excited chatter, even as the group continued up to the building. Usually, such a constant stream of banter would do nothing but bother Urushihara, but for some reason, when it was with them, it had an almost opposite effect. The never-ending background noise seemed to both soothe him and provide him time to think on other subjects. It was… interesting, to say the least, and Urushihara would have to investigate it more later. However, it would have to wait, for the trio had arrived at the entrance way.

"You ready?" Miku asked, and following Urushihara's anticipative nod, she grandly swung open the doors, announcing in a sing-song voice, "I'm baaaaaaack~!"

"Hey Miku! Gumi!" The girl who had called out had electric yellow hair, held back by a large bow on top of her head and several clips, along with brilliant blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white sailor top with a yellow bow, black short-shorts with a yellow belt, and strange boots and gloves that almost looked like speakers. The gloves went from her elbow to just below her fingertips, while the boots climbed up to just below her knee. She also had a red tattoo of '02' on her left shoulder and white headphones. She was running past with a basket similar to Gumi's, differing only in that it was stuffed full of oranges and bananas instead of carrots. Following Urushihara's confused glance, Miku took pity on him enough to explain.

"That's Rin. The oranges are for her, because they're her character items. If I had to guess, those bananas are for Len, Rin's twin brother."

"Shoot! That's right! The playoff! In all the excitement of meeting Urushihara, I totally forgot about it! Is that where you're heading, Rin?" Gumi's facial expressions were definitely interesting to watch. They changed so quickly, even just over the course of two sentences.

"Yep! I'm going to go cheer on Len! Are you guys coming?"

"Of course! Those are always very entertaining~ Plus, it'll be a great way for Urushihara to meet some more people here!"

"Hm?" Rin turned her head, her gazing moving past the other two girls for the first time. There, she noticed Urushihara, standing shyly a couple feet behind Miku. He waved. "Oh! That was so rude of me! Hi! I'm Rin! Who are you?"

Urushihara took a step forward, so it seemed he was more involved in the conversation. "Hello… I'm Urushihara, and I'm going to be living and working here now."

"Ooh! That's great to hear! A new member, huh~," For a second, Rin's smile appeared to grow slightly more mischievous. Miku seemed to see it too.

"Rin…" she spoke in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already, no pranks… No guarantees though!"

Miku just sighed, then turned to look back at Urushihara apologetically. "Sorry… From her, that's the best we're gonna get." After Urushihara nodded acceptingly, having already expected that kind of outcome, Miku turned around again, towards the other two girls. She clapped her hands. "Right then! Seems like we'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss that battle!"

Rin, having seemingly been reminded of her earlier quest by Miku, grabbed her overflowing basket once again and ran out the door, calling a quick, "See ya!" over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait up!" Gumi yelled after her, before sprinting after Rin. Miku turned once more to Urushihara. After sharing a deciding look and grinning, the two linked hands and ran after the girls.

The house, if it could even be called such, was huge. Urushihara let himself be led by Miku through the seemingly never-ending maze of lavishly decorated hallways and corridors. He had no doubt that if he were to head off on his own, he would be swallowed up by the endless amount of rooms.

Eventually, the pair caught up to the other two girls. They had ended up in a spacious, airy, room, with multiple leather couches and armchairs scattered across it, a giant, flat-screen, TV that took up an entire wall, and sliding glass doors that opened up onto a slate patio. Not including Rin, Gumi, Miku, and himself, Urushihara spotted three other people, each with their own crazy hair color.

The first was a blonde boy, about his own height, with the same stunning azure eyes as Rin. He dressed quite similarly to Rin too, with a white t-shirt with black sleeves and collar, a yellow tie, black shorts that ended just above his knees, and the same black arm and leg accessories as Rin. (Urushihara really had to ask what those were.) He was also wearing white headphones, and his messy, yellow hair was held back in a short ponytail. If he had to guess, Urushihara would say that this boy was Len, the twin brother Rin had mentioned earlier.

The second person in the room was a tall, dark-blue-haired guy with similarly-colored blue eyes. He was wearing a long, white coat with blue accents that reached almost to his ankles. He also had on tan pants, white sneakers, a long, blue scarf, and headphones. Both he and Len were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, holding video game consoles and playing against each other in a popular PVP game. Urushihara kind of wanted to join them.

The last person in the room was so quiet that Urushihara almost missed them in his first glance around the room. They had white hair with an ahoge that was shaped almost in a letter 'P', and slightly heterochromatic eyes. The left was a green color, while the right was slightly more teal. However, the rest confused him. Urushihara couldn't quite tell if the person was a boy or a girl because, while being slightly taller than Len, they were wearing a white, high-collared, dress, (Urushihara wasn't quite sure what it was, but it certainly looked like a dress to him), along with black leggings and gloves, and white boots. Their whole outfit had a technological aspect to it, and was accented by glowing blue highlights. But, when he took a slightly more careful look he noticed what looked like… a USB cord tail?!

Taking in his highly-confused expression, Miku decided to explain things to him once again. "That's Piko. He is a guy, and he is wearing a dress. Don't ask me why, he just does. And yes, that thing that looks like a USB cord tail, is a USB cord tail." When this only succeeded in making Urushihara look even more confused, she sighed. "No, I don't understand it either. But Piko is a guy, who wears a dress, and has a tail that just happens to be a USB cord. It's just a fact of life around here."

Urushihara sighed too. "Life around here is confusing." Miku laughed.

At this point, the occupants of the room still hadn't noticed the new person, so Miku took the liberty of attracting their attention to it.

"Hey, everybody! Meet Urushihara!"

The momentary lapse in the blue-haired male's focus caused by Miku's announcement had given the blonde twin an opportunity, and he took it. He stabbed his game avatar's sword through the other's character, killing him, and effectively finishing the game. The blonde let out a yell of excitement, while, with a sigh of defeat, the man turned towards Miku and Urushihara. Piko just quietly turned his head towards them, and after finishing his victory dance, the blonde boy did too.

"Hm? Who's this, Miku?" the tallest male asked, seemingly having gotten over his recent defeat.

Miku let out a small sigh of disappointment. "Weren't you listening? I said, this is Urushihara. I met him earlier today, and I thought he'd be a perfect new addition to this place! So, I brought him here, and he's going to be staying with us for a while. Urushihara, the guy over there with the blue hair is Kaito, and the blonde is the twin I mentioned earlier, Len. And yeah, I already talked about Piko."

Len smiled and waved cheerily, and Kaito waved as well. Piko gave a nod and a small smile towards him. Urushihara smiled and waved back to them. It was at this point that Len surprised almost everyone in the room, by jumping up and running over to Urushihara. He stood face-to-face with him, and brought his hand out to measure their heights, compared to one another. Whatever he saw definitely seemed to please him, as his face broke out in a huge grin.

"YESSSSS! HE'S SMALLER THAN ME! I'M NOT THE SHORTEST GUY IN THE HOUSE ANYMORE!"

When Urushihara checked for himself, and saw that Len was right he scowled. "Gahhhhhhhh… Why am I so short?!" By this point, everyone in the room was laughing. Urushihara blushed. "Why are you all laughing?! This is so not funny!" It appeared everyone else disagreed with him though, as no one made any move to stop. Strangely enough, Urushihara found himself joining in. This was not normal. Extremely not normal. But when he stopped to consider it, he had to guess it was the atmosphere, or the people. For some reason, they relaxed him, made it feel like it was okay to join in, that he wasn't strange because everyone was strange. It was a nice feeling, and one he hadn't had in a long time.

When everyone had recovered, faces still red and gasping for breath from laughing so hard, Miku grabbed Urushihara by the wrist and began saying her goodbyes.

"Hah? You're leaving? Why so soon, Miku?" Once again, Kaito was the one to pose the question everyone else had been thinking.

"Sorry, but we still have a ton of house to cover, and way more people to meet! I want to try and introduce Urushihara to everyone before dinner, but if we don't get going, we'll never get close!"

So with that, everyone said their goodbyes, before Miku dragged Urushihara out the door again down another endless corridor, towards even more rooms and people. However, Urushihara couldn't find it in himself to complain.

* * *

 **Ok, so, how was it? By the way, for the heights thing, I'm going off of information from their respective fandom wikis (Vocaloid wikia and hataraku wikia), which tell me Len is 156 cm and Urushihara is only 155 cm. XD Idk, but that's how I head-canon their meeting would go. As always, I'm open to plot suggestions, so please send them in if you have any! (To butterfly-chan, that's a great idea, thank you! I'm definitely going to try and work that in XD. However, it will likely have to wait until after I introduce all of the characters.) I think that's it. Have a wonderful day (or night) everyone!**


End file.
